A Duck At the Pet Shop
by Zim55
Summary: Vinnie has a huge crush on a duck who just entered the Littlest Pet Shop, but Penny Ling wants Vinnie to fall in love with her.


**If you looked at the Littlest Pet Shop Fanon Wiki, then this will looks familiar. Note: That story was actually mine. No one else thought of this. Also I'm changing it up.  
**

* * *

The seven pets are playing. Then Blythe came in with a duck. "Hey everyone we have a new pet today. Her name is Bella." Blythe said. "Hi Bella." all seven pets said. Vinnie looked at her. He immediately fell in love with her. "She's so beautiful." Vinnie said. "I love her."

Penny Ling gasped. She always had a crush on Vinnie, but now Vinnie fell in love with a duck. Russell introduced Bella to everyone. "Hello Bella, I'm Russell, and this is Vinnie, Sunil, pepper, Penny, Minka, and Zoe." Russell said. Vinnie sighed. "Bella." Vinnie said and he fell on the floor.

"Sunil, can you..." Before Russell can finish his sentence, Sunil knew what to do. "Fine. Come on Vinnie." Sunil said. Vinnie and Sunil were talking. "Oh Sunil, did you see her? She's so beautiful." Vinnie said. "that's great." Sunil said. He doesn't want to get involved in gossip. "That's great." Sunil said. He walked away and put his magician hat on. "I got a magic trick to do. And now take...what number and I on? 22? okay 22. take 22!" Sunil said.

Then Penny Ling came out of Sunil's hat. Sunil screamed. "Oh Penny Ling it's just you. Please get out of my hat." Sunil said. "Okay but..." Penny Ling didn't finish her sentence. "I'd love to talk, but I have important things to do." Sunil said. Then Penny Ling was holding onto Sunil's leg.

"Please you have to help me! Please Sunil!" she yelled and she started crying. Sunil hated drama. "Why do I need to help?" he asked. "Please Sunil!" Penny Ling cried. "Okay I'll help you." Sunil said. "Thank you Sunil." Penny Ling said. "I'm going to regret this." Sunil said to himself.

Meanwhile, Russell and Vinnie was talking to Bella. "So Bella tell us about yourself." Russell said. "Okay like what?" Bella asked. "Well are you single? Are you dating anyone? Come on tell me. Please! Please!" Vinnie said. Bella got very scared and she hid behind Sunil.

Sunil looked at Bella. I'm sorry about Vinnie. He likes you." Sunil said. "Oh I like you too." Bella said. "No. I mean Vinnie has a crush on you." Sunil said. "Oh. You mean that gecko?" Bella asked. "Yes. The Gecko." Sunil said. Bella sighed.

"He's so cute." Bella said. Sunil was confused. "Huh?" he asked. "I like Vinnie." Bella said. Russell walked to Sunil. "What's going on here?" Russell asked. "Oh nothing. Bella and Vinnie are in love." Sunil said. "Oh." Russell said. Then he was surprised. "Bella and Vinnie are in love!?" Russell asked. Sunil nodded. "Yep." Sunil said. "Gecko Boy!" Russell yelled. "Huh?" Bella asked.

"That's his nickname for Vinnie." Sunil said. Zoe walked to Russell and Sunil. "Did I miss something?" she asked. "Yes! Vinnie loves the duck more than me." Penny Ling yelled. Minka and Pepper love gossip. "Ooh." They said. "It's not even Valentine's day and Vinnie's in love? Weird." Sunil said.

"Anything else?" Pepper asked. "Yes. Penny Ling is bugging me." Sunil said. "Sunil, come over here." Penny Ling said. "What's wrong?" Sunil asked. "I want Vinnie to love me!" Penny Ling yelled. "Penny." Sunil said. "Please Sunil." Penny Ling begged. "Okay. So what do we do?" Sunil asked.

"well we have to make Vinnie fall in love with me." Penny Ling said. "Penny, you can't make someone love you." Sunil said. "No?" Penny Ling asked. "No. Look I know you like Vinnie, but he's not into you." Sunil said. "Why not?" Penny Ling asked.

"Look I don't know. Why am I the pet who always has to solve every problem?" Sunil asked. "I have no clue Sunil." Russell said. "I'm not the pet mediator." Sunil said. "Maybe you are." Russell said. Sunil was annoyed. Vinnie walked to Bella "Hey Bella?" he asked.

"Yes?" Bella asked. "I have something to say." Vinnie said. "Yes?" Bella asked. "Will you go out with me?" Vinnie asked. Bella smiled. "Yes. yes I will." She said. Vinnie gasped. "I love you." he said. "I love you too." Bella said. Zoe thought it was cute. "Aw." she said.

"it's not cute Zoe." Russell said. "yes it is. It's love at first quack." Zoe said. "Okay now that's.." Russell started laughing. "Kind of funny. Okay it's totally funny. Oh I love this." Russell couldn't stop laughing. "Russell can you focus here? We have a problem." Sunil said. "What problem? it's so cute." Russell said.

"It's not cute Russell." Sunil said. "yes it is." Russell. Sunil sighed. "Why am I the mature one?" Sunil asked. "Don't look at me." Vinnie said. "Vinnie and a duck. Hey Russell?" Zoe said. "what?" Russell asked.

"If they get married, what would their kids be?" Zoe asked. "Half Duck half Gecko. Also they will all have beaks." Russell said. "Yes!" Zoe yelled. "Can you please pay attention?" Sunil asked. Penny Ling walked over to Sunil. "Sunil?" she asked. "What Penny?" Sunil said. "You have to help me." Penny Ling said.

"With what?" Sunil asked. "You know. We're gonna get this duck out of here." Penny Ling said. "No I can't. Do you see how she makes Vinnie happy? I can't do that to a friend." Sunil said. "But..." Penny said. "No." Sunil said. "But you promised you'd help me." Penny Ling said.

"Are you sure? Cause I remember you forced me into this." Sunil said. "So Bella, want to have a date with me?" Vinnie asked. "Yes I'd..." Before Bella can finish her sentence, Blythe came in. "Guys it's time for Bella to go now." she said. "I'd love to, but I have to go." Bella said. "Oh." Vinnie said.

Bella left the pet shop. "Wow. I guess it didn't work out." Sunil said. "No, but I always wanted to be a single gecko and guess what?" Vinnie asked. "What?" Sunil asked. "I am!" Vinnie yelled.

 **The End.**


End file.
